There are numerous instances where hydrocarbons become mixed with water following leakage from tanks, spills of the hydrocarbon on the ground and condensation that may occur in substantially empty hydrocarbon storage tanks. When accidental spills occur, it is desirable to remove the hydrocarbon content so as to negate environmental problems. Furthermore, where the hydrocarbon is sufficient, it is desirable that this fraction be recovered for reuse.
In the prior art, there are various methods and apparatus which have been developed for this type of separation. These are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,645, issued to J. C. Bottomly, et al. on Jan. 2, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,286, issued to F. P. Bereskain, et al. on Mar. 20, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,650, issued to H. W. Solomon on June 16, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,293, issued to D. G. Mason, et al. on Jan. 17, 1984. Each of these systems have been designed for specific applications and the apparatus associated with the methods is sufficiently complex such that the apparatus is substantially a permanent installation. As such, it is difficult to quickly deploy apparatus such that treatment can begin promptly after an accidental spill, for example, to overcome the environmental hazards associated with that spill.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for separating hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon/water mixtures, with this apparatus being sufficiently mobile such that it can be transported to a site for accomplishing the separation and put into operation without any extensive on-site preparation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the separation of hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon/water mixtures that is sufficiently compact such that it can be located on a transportable skid so as to be locateable at the site of any hazardous hydrocarbon/water deposit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the recovery of the hydrocarbon content of hydrocarbon/water mixtures in a manner that is environmentally acceptable.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the full description given hereinafter and by reference to the attached drawings.